C'est la vie!
by Pink Leopard
Summary: DaisukexYuzuriha. Daisuke takes Yuzuriha out for some ice cream. //"You mean... LIKE ON A DATE!?" Daisuke smiled, still blushing. "Hai... a date..."//


A/N: this is my first DaisukexYuzuriha fic *squeals* and I worked very hard on it so I hope you like!  
  
// Uh oh //  
  
// Hey! Hey! Hey! //  
  
// Uh oh //  
  
// Uh oh //  
  
Yuzuriha was taking one of her usual walks with Inuki down the streets of Tokyo. She was happily munching on Pocky. She offered some to Inuki, which he munched on happily. They were both munching on Pocky happily. She noticed a figure sitting, feet dangling, in a tree.  
  
// I say //  
  
// Hey boy, sittin' in your tree //  
  
// Mommy always wants you to come for tea //  
  
// Don't be shy //  
  
// Straiten up your tie //  
  
// Get down from your tree house sittin' in the sky //  
  
She smiled up at the figure. "Ohio Saiki-san!" she called out to him. Daisuke blushed and hopped down from the tree. "Ohiogozaimasu Yuzuriha," he greeted her formally. "Beautiful out isn't it, Saiki-san?" she said, doing a little twirl. She thrusted the box of Pocky in his direction. "Want some, Saiki-san? It's really good!" Daisuke paused. "Anou... no thanks..." he declined (O_O he declined Pocky?! *gasps*).  
  
// I wanna know just whata do //  
  
// Is it very big? Is there room for two? //  
  
// I got a house with windows and doors //  
  
// I'll show you mine, you show me yours //  
  
Inuki sat down and looked at Daisuke as if he was smilling. Daisuke tried ignoring him (ever try doing that? It's like trying to ignore the huge 10 feet wide tornado outside your front door =_= ... ^_^ but they're damn cute either way! ... Anyway... Daisuke's ignoring Inuki as far as we know). Another blush crept across his face. "I was wondering... Would you like to go out for some ice cream?" he asked timidly.  
  
// Gotta let me in //  
  
// Hey, hey, hey! //  
  
// Let the fun begin //  
  
// Heeeeeeeyyyyyyy! //  
  
Yuzuriha's face beamed. "You mean... LIKE ON A DATE!?" Daisuke smiled, still blushing. "Hai... a date..." he said, feeling a bit giddy (hehe...).  
  
// I'm a wolf today //  
  
//Hey, hey, hey! //  
  
// I'll huff, I'll puff //  
  
// I'll huff, I'll puff, I'll blow you away! //  
  
Yuzuriha giggled. Daisuke was so cute when he blushes. She promptly took Daisuke's hand and swung it back and forth as they walked. At the touch of her smooth, warm against his, Daisuke's blush deepened (he's doing a lot of blushing, isn't he? ^_^ oh well, he looks cute!).  
  
// Say you will, say you won't //  
  
// Say you'll do what I don't //  
  
// Say you're true //  
  
// Say to me //  
  
// "C'est la vie!" //  
  
Inuki followed closely behind them, hoping to get some ice cream of his own.  
  
// Say you will, say you won't //  
  
//Say you'll do what I don't //  
  
// Say you're true //  
  
// Say to me //  
  
// "C'est la vie!" //  
  
They bought the ice cream at a little corner store that was decorated with cows. Yuzuriha got a strawberry cone and Daisuke, vanilla (-_- yes they're kind of boring flavours but that's all I could come up with...). They sat down on a park bench. "Oh! This is absolutely delicious, Saiki- san!" Yuzuriha beamed. And she wasn't kidding. It WAS good (damnit... now I want ice cream ;_;).  
  
// Playin' with the girls //  
  
// Playin' with the boys //  
  
// Do you ever get lonely playin' with your toys? //  
  
// We can talk //  
  
// We can sing //  
  
// I'll be the Queen and you'll be the King //  
  
While Yuzuriha wasn't looking, Inuki snatched the Pocky box out of he pocket. Meanwhile, Daisuke was sneaking looks at Yuzuriha. When she caught him, Yuzuriha would giggle and he'd blush and look away.  
  
// Hey boy, in your tree //  
  
// Throw down your ladder make room for me //  
  
// I've got a house with windows and doors //  
  
// I'll show you mine, you show me yours //  
  
"I think the best part of Tokyo is the ice cream! This stuff is REALLY good!" Yuzuriha squeal (she must really like that ice cream), "Arigotou gozaimasu Saiki-san!" Daisuke smiled. "My pleasure, and just call me Daisuke." he said. "Hm... Daisuke..."  
  
// Gotta let me in //  
  
// Hey, hey, hey! //  
  
// Let the fun begin //  
  
// Heeeeeeeyyyyyyy! //  
  
There was one of those moments where time itself froze. They stared at each other. Inuki sniffed inside the empty Pocky box, hoping that there was something left. Disappointed, he looked at the couple and wondered why they were so still.  
  
// I'm a wolf today //  
  
// Hey, hey, hey! //  
  
// I'll huff, I'll puff //  
  
// I'll huff, I'll puff, I'll blow you away! //  
  
They both snapped back to reality as they realized Inuki was staring at them. Daisuke blushed, yet again, and observed something at the corner of Yuzuriha's mouth.  
  
// Say you will, say you won't //  
  
// Say you'll do what I don't //  
  
// Say you're true //  
  
// Say to me //  
  
// "C'est la vie!" //  
  
"Anou... you have some ice cream on..." Daisuke started as he leaned closer to her. He closed his eyes and licked it off. It soon turned into a timid kiss, and Inuki rolled his eyes and decided to chase a butterfly around a patch of flowers. Of course the butterfly didn't know it.  
  
// Say you will, say you won't //  
  
// Say you'll do what I don't //  
  
// Say you're true //  
  
// Say to me //  
  
// "C'est la vie!" //  
  
Daisuke pulled away, the blush still tinting his cheeks. He noticed a few children watching them with disgusted looks on their faces. Yuzuriha squeal. "That was my first kiss, Daisuke!" She hopped on his lap, giving him a big hug. The children stuck their tongues out.  
  
// Hey! Hey! //  
  
// Nanana eh! //  
  
// Nanana oh! //  
  
// Nanana eh! //  
  
// Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! //  
  
"Mommy... what are those two people doing?"  
  
// Say you will, say you won't //  
  
// Say you'll do what I don't //  
  
// Say you're true //  
  
// Say to me //  
  
// Wanna say "C'est la vie!" //  
  
A mother glared at Daisuke. She didn't want his 'fatal' display of raging hormones exposed in front of her young boy.  
  
// Say you will, say you won't //  
  
// Say you'll do what I don't //  
  
// Say you're true //  
  
// Say to me //  
  
// "C'est la vie!" //  
  
Daisuke couldn't help but smile. This was nice...  
  
// Nanana eh! //  
  
// Nanana oh! //  
  
// "C'est la vie!" //  
  
// Nanana eh! //  
  
// Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! //  
  
// "C'est la vie!" //  
  
A/N: Doesn't it make you want ice cream? or Pocky? ;_; I know I want some... R+R pwease! 


End file.
